parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tramp
Tramp is a dog from Lady and the Tramp. The Little Mer-Dog Played as Prince Eric Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs Played as Sleepy Deadly Friend (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) Played as Paul Conway Trampcules Played as Hercules The Scooby Doo of Notre Dame Played as Phoebus The Princess and the Dog Played as Frog Naveen Michaelocchio Played as Jiminy Cricket Wildlife Story and Wildlife Story 2 Played as Slinky Dog The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) Played as Willy Beauty and the Genie (nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Prince Adam Tramp Pan Played as Peter Pan Coop's Dog Played as Elliott The Pebble and the Dalmatian Played as Rocko Lady Poppins Played as Bert Ladyrella Played as Prince Charming Ladystasia Played as Dimitri Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Played as Clemont The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360) Played as The Black Panther Tramp (Dumbo) Played as Dumbo Dogs Don't Dance (ilovecakeaj style) Played as Danny Estherlina Played as Hero Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style) Played as Obi Wan Kenobi The Tramp's New Groove Played as Kuzco Perdilan Played as Fa Zhou The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Played as Orville Nellan Played as Little Brother The Horstachio of Notre Dame Played as Achilles Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) Played as Alan Parrish He is The Man of Jumanji Kim White and the Seven Dogs Played as Doc The Pegasus Princess Played Prince Derek He is a Handsome Prince The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) Played as Jake He is a Astrailian Rat Ritarella Played as The King He is a King Tramp's Great Adventure: The Movie Played as Barney He is a Dinosaur Dog Story Played as Buzz Lightyear He is a Toy Astronaut Dodgerington Played as Uncle Pastuzo Animalympics (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Played as Melée Despicable Aristocat Played as Kyle Relatives: *Wife-Lady *Brother In Law-Copper *Father-Dodger *Mother-Rita *Grandfather In Law-Wylie Burp *Father In Law-Patou *Mother In Law-Flo *Son-Scamp *Daughters-Annette, Danielle, and Collette Portrayals: * In Miss Bianca and the Bernard he is played by Bernard. * In Kanga and the Pooh he is played by Winnie the Pooh. * In Fluttershy (eg) & the trent he is played by Trent. * In Meena and the Ellyvan he is played by Ellyvan Gallery: Tramp in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Tramp in Lady and the Tramp Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Tramp_1.png Tramp.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5790.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5788.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5786.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5763.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5744.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5742.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5785.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5783.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4894.jpg Tramp as clemont.png|Tramp as Clemont Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6143.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1612.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1612.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1667.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7657.jpg Tramp.png Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4236.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4233.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4235.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4232.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4231.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4226.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2498.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2497.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-376.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-377.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg Tramp-Smiling-In-Disneys-Lady-and-The-Tramp-Gif.gif Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Fathers Category:Tramp and Lady Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Husbands Category:Gray Characters Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Disney Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Mischevious Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Bubbles’s Pets Category:THX